


NSFW Prompts

by queen_of_shanath



Category: Far Cry, Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen, NSFW, like pure nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Summary: Prompts I have received on my Tumblr blog joseph-seed-superstar





	NSFW Prompts

I = Intimacy  
(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
I think, Joseph would be gentle and loving all the time. For him, sex or fucking is out of the question, cause those things are sins. Making love, on the other side, is to shower his partner with affection, love…  
Even though I can see him having some weird kinks (BDSM, squirting), I think he is fighting against those urges to stay clean of sins. 

 

J = Jack Off  
(Masturbation headcanon)  
Hardly ever masturbates, because, lets face it, it is also a sin. In the rare case, he does it late at night, when his followers are deep asleep, and he is the only one awake. He would think of a certain someone, close his eyes, and let the cinema in his head begin to play a little show. Only when his erection becomes painfully hard, he starts to touch himself, and when he cums, he wipes his cum away as fast as he can, so no one could ever get a glimpse or even evidence of The Father sinning.

 

N = NO  
(Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
In the eyes of the Father, children are holy innocent creatures, so any kind of age regression is out of question for him. He is also not a fan of DDLG - being in control is something he loves in bed, but making fun and mocking the relationship between a loving father and his child? No.

 

X = X-Ray  
(Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
No pictures hehe =P I think he trims his pubes but does not shave (simply because he is too afraid of making a wrong cut, utsch), and his penis is average length. 

 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
Hmmm…for a fem!Dep, Joseph only has sex when it is making love, and only makes love when he feels it is time to finally impregnate his partner. He is careful of his own cum, making sure not a single drop is spilled in the process. But when it comes to his partner, he loves to see them squirt. His love trashing under him, spilling her juices over the bed, the couch, wherever they do it.  
For a m!Dep, Joseph makes love to him too, but is not that careful with his cum. Of course, he loves cumming inside of him, but maybe a drop or two is spilled, while he loves seeing his love cumming over his belly.

 

S = Stamina  
(How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Since Joseph hardly ever has sex or masturbates, I think his time until his first orgasm is quite low. He cums after a few minutes of sexual pleasure, but the ace in his hand is, he can carry on after he came. He slows down a little bit after cuming, but a minute or two later he is back on his old speed, making his lover see stars.

 

V = Volume  
(How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
Gentle and soft moans, maybe a little “Oh God” once in a while. But like, screaming and swearing until his throat is sore? No. But…making his partner scream like this? Yes. All the way.

 

W = Wild Card  
(Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) Joseph has a big impregnation kink. Do I have to say more or should I write a fic about this…? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request more NSFW headcanons, or drop a prompt in! I am always ready for new fics and ideas!
> 
> https://joseph-seed-superstar.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
